


Do You Remember?

by peconance



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peconance/pseuds/peconance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander of the Inquisition and the Inquisitor finally act on their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first work here. I'm a little nervous, but a good nervous, yeah? Oh and, yes, I did name my Inquisitor Anders because of SYMBOLISM.

Anders heard the door to the War Room swing open and breath the cold, fresh air of Skyhold. She bore her eyes into the map poured in front of her, specifically a little town just far enough from Crestwood. Almost unnoticeable, yet apparently was getting the butt of demons and the Venatori. Strange, since there was no known Venatori occupation in that area, Anders thought. Not looking up, she knew who would only be up this early, at work like she was. "Commander," She mumbled," A pleasure". Anders enjoyed the Commander. Maybe more than that. Which was a little odd of her character considering she's never really had feelings for anyone. Anders loathed the idea of Cullen; A templar, but he seemed so much more than that. She often played chess with him; And always let him win.

  "Inquisitor". Cullen muttered, gazing around at the one lit candle room, sneezing at the dust in the air. The candle bore a blue light, taken from the Hinterlands, as the Veil was thin here too. He stepped in, amazed at how hard she was working, considering it seemed all she did was lounge around here and occasionally go frolic in the forest. "What is that?" He questioned, regarding the blue candle. Anders finally looked up, and somehow still looked as pretty as she always did. She was beautiful, freckles dotting her high cheekbones and nose, the tip of her ears, and Cassandra said that there was some on the top of her feet and shoulders, but Cullen only saw some on her hands. Choppy chestnut hair, bangs just above her eyes, the rest almost the same length, with the sides just covering the tip of her ears and the back reaching the nape of her neck. Green...blue? He could never place her eye color, but he assumed it was a turquoise color. Almost no makeup. White skin, but she was finally becoming not so unhealthily pale after spending a good amount of her time in the Hinterlands. A long face, with a pointed nose that turned slightly up. She was attractive, He knew, but he wasn't attracted to her. Well, Cullen wasn't sure of that.

  "Magic!" Anders sarcastically whispered, raising her hands in the air and wiggling her fingers at the Commander. This made him laugh, and she snorted too. "It's veil fire. Basically a 'memory' of where fire used to be". She smirked. "At least, that's what Solas told me". Standing up straight and walking around the table, she pushed a small pawn slightly to the right. "Do you know what this is?" She said, pointing to the spot on the map. Cullen squinted to make out what exactly he was looking at that was so important as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim lighting. He realized she wasn't wearing any armor, only loose breeches and a tunic, with no shoes. She did have more freckles on her feet, and on her shoulders. Damn. Cassandra was right.

  "It's a...town, I assume?" Cullen said, leaning over the map, not far from Anders. She grinned at him, and chuckled. Her laugh was infectious, but she snorted and hiccuped. It wasn't angelic, more like evocative. Something to remember. "Is something so funny?" He stated, angrily as he could, though he smiled and rubbed his neck, cheeks burning, hoping Anders wouldn't notice. 

  "Yes, it's a town". Anders whispered, rubbing her temple and becoming serious. "Venatori seem to be moving in at an alarming rate, and I have no clue where they're coming from". Again, she stood up from her hunched position and started to pace. The cogs in her head always moving, noticing her surroundings. "I suggest moving out the civilians as quickly as possible and getting what little soldiers we have and getting them through Crestwood and there with hopefully little casualties". She stopped pacing and her eyes burned into Cullen. He furrowed his brow. Moving the civilians out of there is a good idea, but where would they go? The Venatori seemed to be popping up everywhere. One problem after another. 

  "You need to relax, Inquisitor". Cullen murmured. "We just got to Skyhold only two days ago. Take your time". She slumped her shoulders and blew out the candle. The room was filled with darkness, but only for a few seconds. Suddenly Anders' hand lit up like a candle of itself, green light smothering the room. A reminder of the nightmare. Anders flinched slightly before raising it up just under her face. The light made her look almost sinister as she studied her hand. Tilting it this way and that until the light faded and the room was covered in darkness again. She lit a real candle this time and furrowed her brows. She seemed angry to be in her position; The so called “Herald of Andraste” yet didn’t even believe in the Maker. Reckless, certainly. But had a soft spot for women and children, apparently. Scouts notice everything. Leliana said she had an awful time in the Circle. Cullen could remember every word she said, and felt responsible. 

_  “At age 13 was given the nickname ‘Anders’, an ironic one because she never once stood against the templars. Quiet, obedient, and excelled at her classes, particularly at Creation. At age 16 had a relationship with a templar, and was quickly found out by the First Enchanter. The templar was sent to the Fereldan Circle, far away from Ostwick, and Anders was given three months in solitary confinement, favored by the First Enchanter for her talent in Creation”. Leliana paused as she read on, and then her eyes widened. “At age 19, two templars attempted to force themselves on her, but she was quickly saved by an unnamed apprentice. His Harrowing was 3 weeks later, where he was made tranquil”. Leliana saddened for a moment, and felt pity for the inquisitor’s past. “Nothing else worth noting”. Cullen seemed to be thinking. If she was 23, now, that means that the majority of templars that were at Ostwick were probably from Kirkwall; Meredith sent a lot once she learned Ostwick had very few there. Kirkwall’s corruption never seemed to stop. _

_    “What was her name before ‘Anders?” He asked, though that wasn’t the only question on his mind, but it only felt appropriate, even if Leliana had the information, Cullen didn’t want to pry.  _

_   “Evelyn”. Leliana said, then scrunched up her face. “She doesn’t look like an Evelyn; maybe an Evie?” Leliana was thinking out loud, and Cullen took that as his cue to leave. _

__ “Perhaps you’re right”. Anders whispered, running her fingers through her hair. Cullen snapped back to reality and realized he’d been staring at her as he recalled that memory. The anchor snapped again and actually seemed to hiss, at this Anders cussed and grabbed her hand, before flexing her fingers and waiting out the pain, seemingly acting like nothing happened. The green light disappeared once more, and Cullen’s eyes lingered on her hand. 

  “What does it feel like?” He blurted out, and immediately regretted asking. It looked painful, and he imagined it didn’t feel great either. Anders raised an eyebrow and tilted her head; Surprised at his concern. Or curiosity. It made her feel better if it was the first choice. Cullen’s face burned red; Anders smirked at his embarrassment. The Commander was easy on the eyes. Anders knew that, as her face seemed to heat up whenever she studied his face for too long. Anders went deep into thought; Trying to think of a feeling that Cullen related to. Suddenly her face lit up.

  “You know those meetings everyone had to go to every once and while in the Circle?” Cullen snorted, and she laughed again. “And how the templars would always get reprimanded for sitting? You guys had to stand for hours!” The Commander grinned and bit his lip, remembering those hours spent just standing. 

  “The mages would always complain about their feet falling asleep”. Cullen added, both of them nodding in agreement. “And it wasn’t for hours! We got to switch with the templars not in the meeting!” Cullen snickered at Anders’ surprise and anger. “Did you think fifty of us stood not moving for 45 minutes?” They moved closer, now only inches from each other, both smiling and red with laugher.

  “We had to sit on the ground!” Anders paused and straightened her back, doing a templar impression. “Grr! I’m a templar and I get to stand while you mages sit cross- legged!” In a deep, booming voice. Cullen doubled over with laughter, his blonde curls spilling over his forehead. Anders moved back to the table they were leaning on, closer to Cullen.  _ What’s coming over me?  _ Anders thought. Her face was red and her heart pounding at how close Cullen was. His laugh ringed pleasing in her ears; She never wanted to forget it. Wanted to keep hearing it. Cullen looked down at the Inquisitor; Anders’ hand moved slightly closer to his. The tension was growing, and the pair’s eyes met. Amber meeting turquoise, hesitant meeting scarred. Cullen’s other hand moved to her hip. They both knew their feelings for each other; The flirting was intentional on Anders’ part, though she didn’t expect Cullen to reciprocate. However the pair found themselves moving closer, and hands clasping hands felt so  _ right.  _ Anders tilted her head down, not believing what was happening for a minute. If the Maker was real, He had truly blessed her. “Cullen, I care for you, and I..” Anders voice trailed off, and the Commander moved his hands off, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

  “What’s wrong?” He asked, staring deeply at the Inquisitor. He wanted this to work so badly, thought about it during war room meetings, every time they talked. 

  “You left the templars, but do you trust mages? Could you,” This time Anders tilted her head up to look Cullen straight in the eyes. “Could you think of me as anything more?” Insecurity hit Anders like a carriage, and soon all of her fears from the circle seemed to flood back. No one to love, not allowed to love simply for who she was. At the time, Anders had learned to accept it. But things were,  _ are,  _ different now. 

  “I could”. Cullen whispered, and stuttered, “I mean, I do...think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation”. He backed off and turned around, rubbing his neck. “You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you…” He turned back and took a step forward, facing her. “I didn’t think it was possible”. He leaned in again, and so did she. Anders seemed to be thinking of the right thing to say, and finally smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

  “And yet I’m still here”. She whispered into the empty room; Early sunlight now poured in from the windows, and she quickly blew out the candle, both of Cullen’s hand now on her hips. Cullen now had to think of something even better to sweep Anders off her feet. She seemed to be like the type of lady who likes being swept.

  “So you are. It seems too much to ask,” Now their faces were only inches away from each other, their lips yearning for touch. “But I want to-”

  “Commander!” An unfamiliar voice boomed in the almost empty room, and Anders jumped back. Cullen’s eyes practically burst into flames as he turned on his heel to greet this  _ uninvited  _ guest. It was some messenger, bringing some probably unimportant paper. “I knew you would be here! You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report!” The messenger seemed proud of himself for finding our dear commander, grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment. Until he saw Cullen’s face.

  “What?” Cullen sneered, his nostrils flared. He certainly was not going to let this messenger ruin probably the most romantic thing to ever happen to him; Kissing a beautiful woman as the sun rose up for the perfect mood lighting.

  “Three’s a crowd”. Anders muttered, turning around and becoming very preoccupied with the map.

  The messenger was in too deep to turn back. So he stammered out,” Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered ‘without delay’”. The messenger quoted the Commander on this,and finally seemed to be getting wind of what was happening 30 seconds later then he should’ve. Cullen furrowed his brow and burned his eyes into the messenger, returning to a Commander’s demeanor, and snarled. The messenger backed out of the room, trying to find the doorknob with his back turned to it. “Or,or to your office! Right!” He stammered, finally finding the exit and sprinting out, letting the door close on it’s own. Cullen’s thoughts became pre-occupied with Anders again, and she let out a stiff laugh.

  “If you need to-” Anders got cut off as Cullen pressed his lips against hers, the stubble around his mouth rubbing against her smooth skin. She tensed at this, before relaxing and pressing her lips against the Commander; and finally, all was perfect. For a moment, just for a moment, it was only them and no one else. Cullen’s hand moved to the back of Anders’ neck to tilt her face up more, and Anders rested her hand on the Commander’s torso. This was new, but apparently only for the Inquisitor, and while it was awkward, it was a good awkward. Finally they pulled away, and Cullen looked at her like she had just kicked a mabari. Anders’ mind swarmed.  _ Oh god! Am I the worst kiss he’s ever had? What if I was his first kiss?  _

  “I’m sorry, that was…” Cullen trailed off again,” Really nice”. He looked down as his face continued to turn different shades of red altogether. She wanted to ease the tension, do  _ something.  _

  “I believe that was a kiss. But I can’t be sure it’s,” Anders gazed at Cullen and grinned,” all a blur”. Cullen laughed, and Anders relished in it, making him happy. She hoped that she could always do that, make him laugh and smile and turn red just by being herself.

  “Yes, well”. Cullen murmured, before kissing Anders again. She fumbled, unsure of what to do with her hands. He seemed so experienced at this, knowing exactly what to do and say. Meanwhile, Anders was awkward, letting Cullen take the lead as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he grabbed her by the torso to pull Anders close.

  And somehow, that felt more right than anything she had ever experienced.


End file.
